Keeping Battle At Bay
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The rogue Cons want to start the war again and this time have Unicron's help! Can the Autobots, who have tension among their ranks, stop this threat? Written by guestsurprise per request of a guest viewer. I only posted it for them. :)


**A guest reviewer asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers Armada (for the minicon mentioned) belong to Hasbro. Jay belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen.**

* * *

 **Keeping Battle At Bay**

Unicron was listening quietly as he overheard a few rogue Decepticons trying get Megatron to keep the war going. They wanted him to pay for befriending the Autobots. They were enemies forever! Weren't they? But this made Unicron very happy; this was his chance to get powered up again and get revenge on Megatron and the Autobots at the same time!

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both in a lot of trouble. They got paint all over Ratchet and they were getting an earful! Because of this, both of them were having to paint the entire medbay!

"This day couldn't be worse!" Sideswipe said, now painting the side of the wall. But if only he were more careful. In his frustration, he swiped his brush and knocked over the bucket. The paint then went splashing on Optimus as he passed by. Sides, short for Sideswipe, turned almost pale in horror! "NO! SIR, I'M SO, SO SORRY!"

"Calm yourself, Sideswipe; this isn't the end of the world," Optimus said. But as Sunny walked over and saw what happened, he turned to his twin in pure rage!

"Ratchet will think you did this on purpose!" Sunny gasped. But before Sides could explain, Ratchet came out and turned to them in anger.

"So you still haven't learned your lesson?! You even try to prank our leader?!" He growled.

"But I didn't mean to! This was all an accident," Sides tried to explain.

But his twin didn't seem to believe him and neither did Ratchet. Optimus tried to calm them down, but it seemed to only make them angrier. Red Alert happened to be passing by and saw the issue and offered Sides to go with him to pick up Jay from school.

"I would love too! There's so much intensity here!" Sides said, now trying to get away. But the moment that he got to the school, he noticed that Sunny was picking Jay up. Now confused, the two brothers confronted each other!

"What's the deal?!" Sides asked.

"You prank people too much! I got Jay to make sure you didn't do anything to get him in trouble either!" Sunny snapped.

"You aren't being fair! I told you earlier was an accident!" Sides growled. Sunny just pointed his finger at him and growled lowly.

"You have done enough today! Now just leave me alone!" And with those words, he broke off their bond, leaving Sides heartbroken!

"Well, fine then! Go on! I don't care!" Sides yelled, now seeing Sunny drive away with Jay. He then transformed and drove the other direction!

"Wait a moment! Come back!" Red Alert called, now turning and driving after Sides. Sides tried to drive faster, but Red Alert gently bumped him, which made him drive into a soft patch of grass.

"Hey!" Sides snapped.

"Oh, come now. Don't be upset the whole day. Come with me! We found another minicon," Red Alert offered.

"No thanks," Sides said, but then felt Red Alert nudge him gently.

"Come on…I could really use your help," Red Alert coaxed gently. Sides would have protested, but friendly and light nudges from Red Alert helped him to change his mind. Finally, he followed his friend to the site. And to help, Sides used an old device to activate the groundbridge, but he didn't contact the base.

"Are you sure we shouldn't let the others know? This could be dangerous," Red Alert said. "And isn't that Ratchet's device?"

"Yeah, but Ratchet said it doesn't work anymore. I asked him about it when he was throwing it away," Sides said, now trying to make sure he got the device to work properly.

"Sideswipe, I really think we need to talk to the base," Red Alert said. But Sides only smirked at him.

"Aw, c'mon! I'll protect you!" Sides said, now activating the bridge more and pulling his friend to follow him. Red Alert had already given him the coordinates for the minicon. But what they didn't know was that they would bite off more than they could chew!

Upon arrival, they noticed Unicron and the rogue Cons talking about another battle and uprising! Red Alert immediately went into panic mode!

"IT'S UNICRON!" He said, his horns sparking hard!

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Sides said, now grabbing onto him.

"They'll turn us into scrap if they see us!" He gasped.

"Calm down! Will you please relax! They'll hear us!" Sides pleaded, now trying to gently rub his friend's horns. But the moment they turned around, they saw the rogue Cons heading towards them!

"GET THEM!" They roared.

"They'll contact the others! Kill them!" Unicron demanded!

Sideswipe immediately activated the groundbridge and they escaped, but barely! A Decepticon almost grabbed Red Alert and yanked him back, but Sides had a good grip on his friend's hand! With a mighty tug, he pulled Red Alert closer to him and they burst through into the Autobot base safely!

"We-We made it," Red Alert panted.

"B-Barely," Sides said, now sprawled tiredly on the ground.

"Let's contact the others for help!" Red Alert said. But before either of them could say anything, they overheard Optimus yelling at Ratchet and Sunny!

"You all shouldn't have been that hard on him!" Optimus ordered.

"But he is irresponsible!" Ratchet snapped back.

"And he almost got me in more trouble!" Sunny protested.

"Now enough, you two! He did not mean to do that! Now we all should be looking for them!" Optimus said.

But the moment he said those words, the two ran inside and began telling them everything. Optimus was surprised to hear this, but a vision of Primus appeared and backed up what Sides and Red Alert said! After a moment, Optimus learned about what was happening and he turned to his team.

"Everyone! We need to stop those Cons before they start a brand new war! Everyone Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus thundered, now transforming and driving out of the base at rapid speed. Sides and Red Alert transformed too, but before Sides could get out, Ratchet

stepped in front of him and stopped him!

"Now hold on a moment," Ratchet said, uncharacteristically gentle.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sides panicked, now driving out of the base in a panic. He was afraid that Ratchet was going to be even more angry with him now. He drove between the medic's legs and out of the base. Surprised by the move, Ratchet turned around and looked at him drive away.

"Wait a moment! Sideswipe! Get back here!" Ratchet called, now transforming and following. Red Alert and Sunstreaker decided to go and help Optimus while Ratchet chased after Sides.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

The rogue Decepticons flew away in fear as their plan was foiled and Unicron was forced to retreat. They were so angry that their plan was discovered that their metal looked like it was turning red!

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" One yelled.

"We will assist Unicron and take our rightful place on Cybertron!" Another screamed evilly.

"Oh, shut it!" Bumblebee said, now aiming his gun at them and taking fire. The others did the same which scared them off into the distance.

"After them…capture them and keep them in the prison," Optimus said. The recruits nodded and followed after them.

Once they got them, they all returned back to the base. Optimus was about to enter when he saw that Ratchet was chasing Sideswipe around the back garden.

"Come back here!" Ratchet ordered, now trying to get a hold of the young Autobot. "I just want to speak to you."

"No! Leave me alone!" Sides begged.

"I said come back here!" Ratchet said, diving for him. Sunny came out too and tried to corner his brother.

"Sides, wait," Sunny said gently. But Sides only scowled.

"Go away!" Sides snapped. Sunny grimaced, knowing he deserved that. But nevertheless, he wanted to talk to his brother.

"Look, I reactivated our bond. Calm down. We just wanna apologize," Sunny crooned, now trying to send waves of comfort through his chest. But he was surprised as Sides didn't accept them! He blocked Sunny this time! "Hey! Sides, let me in!"

"No! You just cut me off when you feel like it and now I'm cutting all of you off!" Sides said in anger, now turning to drive off.

"Sideswipe~," a deep voice crooned. Before he could blink, Sideswipe was picked up by Optimus Prime himself. "Transform, soldier. We need to get this misunderstanding taken care of."

No response.

"Sideswipe…transform, soldier. I will not ask again," Optimus said with a smirk, now gently wiggling his fingers on his tires. Sideswipe began giggling and then finally transformed to his Autobot mode. He then gasped as Sunstreaker came forward and gently tickled his waist, making him laugh.

"Now, unlock your bond and let me in, you little troublemaker!" Sunny chuckled.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI WON'T DO IT!" Sides laughed.

"Oh yes, you will! You're going to let me in so I can apologize to you!" Sunny playfully insisted, now tickling him more as Optimus tickled his neck. Ratchet only watched fondly as they finally stopped and let Sides breathe.

"We do want to apologize, Sides. Honest. Please…forgive me, bro?" Sunstreaker asked gently.

"We were wrong for treating you that way. We do owe you an apology," Ratchet added.

"And I'm sorry too. I guess if I didn't do all those pranks, it wouldn't have caused this," Sides said gently.

"Well, we both did pranks Sides," Sunny added. Optimus nodded in agreement and looked at them all.

"Now, let's all head inside. Our team is too important to be broken up by misunderstandings. We all need each other," Optimus said.

Everyone nodded and patted each other on the back as they went inside the base, happy to be one team again. Primus only smiled from where he was. He knew that they would always be there for each other, even though they would always need a bit of his guidance. And that is what he was there for.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! A guest submitted this idea and I brought it to life!**

 **To guestsurprise: Very well done, Amiga! :) Also, I got your requests and I would be happy to do those stories for you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
